1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the printing art.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
The following patent documents are made of record: U.S. Pat. No. 4,264,396; U.S. Pat. No. 5,015,324; U.S. Pat. No. 5,267,800; and European patent application 0 449 236.